


Right now all I care about is you

by YouTouchedMeHere



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: My take on the whole after-Paris situation. Adena comes back and Kat has to admit that MAYBE she isn't over her yet. More like not at all.Enjoy :)





	Right now all I care about is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing something that isn't school related so, if you want, leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing! Constructive criticism is also well accepted! I'm Italian so I apologise in advance for any grammar/lexical mistake.   
> Looking forward to getting to know new people who, just like me, can't go a day without seeing Aisha and Nikohl's beautiful faces!

Kat couldn't stop staring at that Instagram story.   
Adena was back in New York judging by the nicely edited picture of Central Park she had posted and Kat felt a strong grip tightening in her stomach. It had been almost two months since when everything fell apart between her and the gorgeous photographer and she was finally starting to feel better: she was crushing it at work despite her demanding new boss, she was getting to know herself better while trying to heal her wounds and she had met a lot of new people, among who she had found Tia. She was kind and so easy to be around and that's exactly what Kat needed right now. Stability. Distractions. Something to take her mind off of how painful it was to get your heart broken. Or at least that's what she thought before she saw that picture.   
Despite Adena being the main cause of her sorrow, she found herself thinking about how reliving it would be to have her back in her arms, how just one embrace, she was sure, could mend her broken heart. Because Adena had turned her world upside-down but she wasn't sure she would be able to put it back to the way it was before her.

She tucked her phone in her purse, hoping it would stop her from checking Adena's account every five seconds looking for updates and carried on with her work day, she had a heavy day ahead and she couldn't let those past memories fog her mind.

It had been surprisingly easy to focus on all the things she had to do, juggling between managing Scarlet's Twitter account and promoting her campaign as city councilor, and when Tia asked her if she wanted to go out for a drink after work, she gladly accepted the offer, assuming it would be the best option to get over Adena. They spent the evening talking about both political and silly stuff: they went from Kat's ascending political career to how bad pineapple on pizza tasted and Kat finally felt light, like she didn't have anything to worry about, like the stars had finally aligned and decided that she was deserving of some happiness after so much darkness.   
It was almost 10pm when they started heading back home, taking the chance to end the evening with a stroll. As soon as they arrived at Kat's apartment things got pretty real pretty quickly: Kat was standing in front of the door and Tia took a step closer. She let her gaze flick from Kat's eyes to her lips, lingering there for a second too much, then she searched Kat's face looking for a sign to see if she wanted the same thing as her. Kat wanted to kiss her. She really did, she had been thinking about it a lot lately and she was just waiting for the right occasion and to be sure Tia felt the same way about her. But as soon as the shorter girl got an inch closer she froze in place. A very vivid memory of her and Adena's first kiss flashed through her mind. How Adena's big, beautiful eyes had looked up at her before pulling her in for a passionate kiss, a kiss way more eloquent than a hundred words; how, as soon as they came up for air, she had felt the urge to kiss her again, and again like she couldn't get enough of her. Maybe it was Adena's return or maybe she had misunderstood her feelings but just before Tia pressed her lips on her, she stopped her, lowering her head.   
"I'm sorry" she murmured, her voice weak and barely audible. Tia had confusion written all over her face and when she met Kat's eyes she found her answer: she saw hesitation, frustration, but above all, she found sadness. Sadness because Kat felt so powerless when it came to how much Adena influenced her life, despite being so far away from her; she couldn't get over that woman who made her discover a new part of her, of who she was, who let her explore even if it hurt seeing her with other women. The same woman who then left her. Alone. In Paris. The city of love.  
And despite all of this, Kat couldn't stay mad at her. She had been so mad in the first weeks following the break up but now she just missed her so much, and she just wanted things to go back to how they were when they travelled to Peru. Because Adena was her first love and, as they say, you never forget your first love.

Kat didn't know how much time had passed during this flow of thoughts but when she raised her gaze again she saw Tia's eyes full of comprehension. She opened her mouth to say something but Tia stopped her. "Hey...you know I get it, you are not ready and I'm sorry if I came out too forward. Plus it wouldn't be a great idea seeing as I am your campaign manager. I'm sorry..." Kat felt so grateful that she hadn't taken it as an offense and she realized once again how good of a person Tia was.  
The atmosphere got kind of awkward and that's probably why Tia decided to brush the tension off by saying that she would have let her go to bed and she would have called an Uber to take her home. They waited together for about 10 minutes before the Uber arrived and then Tia said goodbye to her with a simple kiss on her cheek. Kat followed the white car until it rounded the corner and then she proceeded to open the door and put an end to that awful day. 

She lazily turned on the lights in her apartment and aimed for her bed. Emotions were the worst, especially for such an impulsive personality as her's was. She quickly started her night routine, tying her hair in a loose ponytail and putting on her pajamas. She sprawled herself on the couch and started staring at the ceiling.   
She had fallen into some kind of trance when she was startled by a knock on her door. She picked up her phone to check the time and it said 11:07 pm. "Who the hell is it?!" She thought. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole.   
Her heart sunk.  
Her breath got caught in her throat.  
She felt a shiver running down her spine.  
On the other side of the door, dark eyes were staring back at her, perfectly framed by long lashes.  
Adena was back.

 

She hesitated, her hand wrapped around the doorknob so tight that she could see her knuckles go white. She felt dizzy, her stomach was twisted and right when she was going to pretend like she hadn't heard anything she heard a soft sniffle followed by a pleading "please Kat...". She couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and took in the vision in front of her: Adena was wearing a pair of black pants, a simple maroon top and a scarf of the same color was loosely wrapped around her head, letting a few of her lush locks peek around her dainty face. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, a sign that she had been crying, but she still managed to look so effortlessly beautiful.   
Adena broke the silence first:"Hi Kat..."; Hearing her name coming out of those soft lips made Kat's heart skip a beat, or maybe even a few, the thick Persian accent it was pronounced with making it sound special and intimate. It took Kat a few seconds to calmly answer:"Hey...what are you doing here?" She didn't want to seem aggressive but that was a legitimate question. Adena shifted the weight on her right leg and crossed her arms on her chest in some kind of embrace. She gathered her courage before replying:"I didn't know if you would have opened the door...but you know I'm back in New York and everything reminds me of you...I miss you Kat" her voice cracked on that last sentence and that gave Kat the strength to answer:"Well...come in".  
Adena took a step forward entering the apartment and she was immediately engulfed in Kat scent. A gush of memories flooded her mind, making her stomach twist. Kat closed the door and walked closer to Adena who was staring at the wall which once held all their pictures, now bare. Tension filled the room.   
"Why are you back, Adena?" Kat asked, knowing that she was now entering a mined ground. "Do you have a show or something? Is that why you're here?" Kat's voice was shaking as she was desperately trying to find a rational reason for that unexpected visit. Adena shook her head in response and then said:"I've already told you why I'm here. Kat I missed you. And I know that I have no right to barge in here, after two months ,in the middle of the night but please, please let me apologize” her tone was pleading, her eyes were full of regret and Kat could tell she was suffering. So she let her speak, that having nothing to do with the fact that she was finally able to listen to her soothing voice again. Not at all.   
Adena composed herself, swiping away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek:”When I left Paris I felt empty, I didn't know what to do or where to go, but I knew one thing: I had made a terrible mistake. You were, are and always will be everything I need and even more, Kat. You ARE my muse and the reason why I couldn't get an inspiration was that I was afraid that if I let myself focus too much on my job, then I would have lost you! I know, it sounds really stupid but believe me when I tell you that I regretted those words as soon as they came out of my mouth”. Kat had no words, she felt like she was reliving that moment all over again and the pain was unbearable but at the same time she felt this strong pull between them, like a magnet that constantly attracts metal, and all she wanted to do was wrap Adena in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she knew that wouldn't be safe for her fragile heart, so she let her go on. “I spent the first two weeks crying, alone in a hotel room; I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and it felt like everything reminded me about what a fool I had been. Then, one day, I checked my phone for the first time and I saw a post on your account...it was a picture of you, Sutton and Jane and you were smiling wide, squeezed between the two of them. You were happy. So I decided to take a step back from your life and just enjoy it from a backrow seat: everyday I would check your account to see If you had posted something and every time you did, my heart fluttered. I managed to survive just by doing that until I saw a picture of you with another girl I didn't know...Tia right?” Kat was attentively listening to her and when Adena mentioned Tia, she lowered her gaze. For some reason she felt guilty, like she had betrayed Adena so she chimed in:” She's not my girlfriend...we aren't... like...I don't even know what we are... it's just-” Adena interrupted her rambling:” Hey, hey it's okay! You got your life back and you have nothing to explain to me! You know I always knew you were the strong one in our relationship” A sad smile appeared on her face and tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. Kat couldn't take it anymore, she was tired and confused and still very much in love with Adena. “ Then WHY are you back Adena?! You keep saying this thing, that you missed me, but then you say that it was the right thing for me to let you go, and that you know that I have built a life without you, SO tell me why do you have to come back and mess with my heart AGAIN?! Uh?!” “Because I LOVE YOU!” Adena basically yelled, no longer fighting her tears “I love you, Kat! I can't imagine a life without you and, yes, I know it's selfish of me, but I couldn't bare the thought of you moving on and forgetting about me! So I thought that maybe If I just came back it wouldn't have been too late to try and work things out yet. I wanted to fix this, I NEEDED to take things back to how they were before I screwed this whole thing up! I wanted to be brave, just like you taught me, cause last time I had been brave, I ended up spending the best night of my life with you. But apparently it was a mistake... again…  
I'm sorry, l'll leave you alone and I promise I will never come back” She took off towards the door. It was a fraction of a second. Kat grabbed her wrist and turned her around, their eyes meeting. Then she pulled her by her waist and finally their lips collided. Adena immediately snaked her arms around her lover's neck and Kat responded by tightening her grip on her back, pulling her impossibly close. Their bodies melted together as they clumsily walked backwards towards the couch, their hands frantically roaming each other's body, missing every inch of it. A soft whimper escaped Adena's lips when they broke apart from the kiss, just a second to catch their breath and start again. Kat lowered her grip down to Adena's hips, steadying her and then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw, but Adena craved her lips, so much so that she grabbed her face and licked at her bottom lip; Kat let her play with her tongue, sliding it on her lips and letting her take control. They were full on making out when Kat's phone suddenly started ringing;the two women took a step back, Kat leaving her hand on Adena's waist and using her free one to pick up her phone from the couch.  
“Tia” it read.   
Adena's body went rigid as she said:”You should answer it, it could be something about the campaign or…” Kat swiped left to end the call, looked right into Adena's eyes and said:”No... right now all I care about is you”. She kissed her softly, hoping that with that kiss she would understand how much love she felt for her. But Adena still had something to say:” Are you sure? Cause I don't want you to ruin whatever it is between you two because of me, plus it may cause you some problems with your camp-” she couldn't finish the sentence, as Kat pressed her lips on her again, this time in a firmer way, more controlling. She then broke the kiss, placed her forehead on Adena's, looked her deep in the eyes and said:”100% sure.” A big smile appeared on Adena's face and Kat immediately said:” now let me kiss that pretty smile of yours”.


End file.
